los celos es la solucion
by Juna Izumi
Summary: El equipo va a un bar a relajarse cuando otro hombre coquetea con Spencer,Luke no puede ocultar sus sentimientos


-no, estoy cansado iré a casa-dijo Spencer

-vamos Spencer Will cuidara de los chicos y tiene mucho que no salimos todos juntos-dijo JJ

Spencer lo pensó un momento y volteo a ver de reojo a Luke que platicaba con García y teniéndola a ella ¿quien se iba a fijar en alguien como el?

-está bien vamos-sonrió ligeramente y se fue con JJ, Emily y Rossi en la camioneta.

Llegaron a un bar nuevo que acaban de abrir y usaron las mesas al fondo

-vamos a bailar, novato-García tomo su mano y Luke no encontró la forma de decirle que no, el quería bailar con Spencer.

-García no pierde tiempo aunque dudo que permita que Luke le diga "Baby girl" alguna vez-dijo Emily

-yo también lo dudo ah sido difícil para todos-dijo JJ

-voy por los tragos-se levantó y fue a la barra para pedirlos,sabía que le gustaba a JJ y Emily después le preguntaría a Luke, volteo a ver que seguían bailando y un hombre azcabeche,blanco ojos negros expresivos, más alto que Spencer se sentó a su lado

-¿problemas amorosos?-pregunto el azcabeche

-algo así-respondió el castaño, Luke había visto que el extraño se acercó al joven doctor.

-te invito un trago-el hombre insistió

-vengo con mis amigas-dijo Spencer

-y a tus amigas les dará gusto que hagas nuevos amigos que dices chico lindo ¿ bailamos?-pregunto el azcabeche y ese

-como te llamas?-pregunto Spencer

-Sam ¿quieres bailar?-pregunto Sam

-porque no-respondió Spencer y se acercaron a bailar

-creo que Spence fue el que gano-dijo Emily

-parece apuesto-dijo JJ

-¿estas seguro que así se baila?-pregunto Spencer al sentir a Sam que pegaba su cuerpo mucho al de el  
-si, tus ojos son muy bonitos-dijo Sam, si no fuese por el cambio de luces, Sam hubiera visto que su rostro estaba rojito, Luke no habia perdido detalle desde que el desconocido se acerco a Spencer  
-¿no te estas divirtiendo?-pregunto Garcia  
-lo siento Garcia no pudo-dijo Luke soltando su mano

-¿es Spencer cierto?-pregunto García

-¿como lo supiste?-estaba sorprendido que lo haya notado o mas bien que haya sido obvio

-cuando se le acercó ese sujeto te pusiste serio, ve y salvalo-dijo García y regreso con las chicas

-podemos ir a divertirnos a otro lado-dijo Sam en su oído y Spencer sabía a que clase de diversión se refería tal vez la falta de romance en su vida hizo que aceptara los coqueteos de este hombre ,miro de lejos ,García estaba sentada con las chicas y el moreno seguía hacia donde estaban ellos, agarro a Sam del hombro y lo aparto bruscamente del castaño dándole un buen golpe en el labio

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-pregunto Sam pues el genio estuvo a punto de caer en sus brazos, que estaba en el suelo el genio se iba a acercar a ayudarlo pero Luke lo tomo de la muñeca y lo saco de la pista

-¿no debemos meternos?-pregunto Tara

-nah, Spencer estará bien-dijo la rubia tecnológica mientras miraban a Luke y Spencer salir del bar, Rossi estaba concentrado en su bebida pero sabia que Alvez no iba a lastimarlo

-¿me podrías soltar?, ¡me estas lastimando, Neanderthal!- se quejó Spencer

-lo siento-Luke lo soltó, estaban en un callejón

¡-no tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso! -dijo Spencer

-¿y a ti te gustó que ese tipo prácticamente se restregaba contra ti? ¿unas lindas palabras y abres las piernas?-pregunto Luke y recibió una cachetada por parte del joven doctor

-eres un bruto no sabes nada de mi como para juzgarme -dijo Spencer dispuesto a irse

-lo siento Spencer tienes razón, no se nada de ti-dijo Alvez una vez que el coraje se haya bajado

-dime la verdad ¿porque le pegaste?-pregunto Spencer

-porque me interesas-repentinamente lo beso mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared y Spencer correspondía el beso, para Luke había sido atracción a primera vista, le gustaba escucharlo hablar sin parar y se enojaba cuando Rossi o Emily le decían que parara, sujetó su cadera, los labios le sabían a café, eran suaves y su cuerpo delgado, se separaron cuando empezaron a sentir gotas de lluvia

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?-pregunto Luke

-¿será sólo una noche?-pregunto Spencer inseguro de aceptar, no queria que le rompieran el corazon

-quédate, y mañana aclaramos todo con un buen café-dijo Luke

-me gusta esa idea-Spencer sonrió y buscaron un taxi mientras seguían abrazados.


End file.
